


Неизбежность

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: 1789, Les amants de la Bastille
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Вдалеке, на стенах Бастилии, заговорили пушки. Демулен улыбнулся Оламп и Ронану и грустно сказал:<br/>— Вам туда. Вас ждет неизбежность.<br/>— И вас. И её. И меня, — добавил он, глядя вслед влюбленным. — Мы все сделали свой выбор».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

**Это только присказка...**

_Если бы он хотел говорить, он бы многое рассказал. Увы, у него нет ни красноречия балкона, ни экспрессии ванны, ни ораторских способностей серванта, поэтому он лишь молчит, усмехаясь, и наблюдает за суетой жизни. Ему все равно, монархия или республика, июль или термидор, любовь или ненависть, жизни тысяч людей ради одного безумства или одна святая жертва за миллионы вторых шансов. Ему нет дела до мишуры света и бедствий крестьян. Он почти привык к нечистотам, зловонным бродягам, надушенным путанам и прочей плесени, что неизбежно заводится на улицах. Его не шокируют кровавые убийства в подворотнях, вырезанные сердца и вскрытые лона. Он всегда спокоен, потому что знает: от судьбы не убежать и каждый все равно пройдет по своему канату под куполом своего цирка. Можно было бы назвать его флегматиком, если бы человеческие понятия были применимы к нему._

_И никому невдомек, что была та, кому он раскрыл свое сердце._

_Она была совершенно иной. Свободной, пылающей, неутомимой. Ветреная и порывистая, она все время менялась и стремилась куда-то, что-то искала, чему-то училась. Водила знакомство с философами, писателями, журналистами, продавцами книг и даже с высшей аристократией. Люди, жившие в её непостоянном сердце, приходили и уходили, но всегда оставляли что-то: царапины на её нежной коже, с трудом заживающие раны на душе, извивающихся червей сомнения в голове._

_Иногда по ночам он и она долго говорили. Она с пылом доказывала, что мир неправильный, что надо сбросить старый режим, что монархия изжила себя и настают времена равноправия. Что народу стоит подняться с колен и вспомнить, что он — народ, что у него есть права! Он слушал, бросая порой одно-два коротких замечания, которые неизменно били карту её разумных речей._

_— Почему ты такой сухарь?! — вопрошала она тогда в отчаянии, внимательно изучая морщинки на его крепких и заботливых руках. — Неужели тебе безразлично?_

_И в ответ неизменно раздавался легкий смешок и тихий, на самой грани слышимости, шепот:  
— Мне не безразлична только ты…_

_Он любил её, хоть и был намного старше._

_Он любил её, хоть она и не была особенной._

_Он любил её, хоть она и стала причиной гибели своего отца._

_Он любил её, хоть любовь их и не была такой, что легко понятна людям._

_Он любил её…_

_А потом пришло самое страшное чудовище на свете и убило её._

_Убийство назвали народной волей, написали на её могиле вульгарное «Здесь танцуют и всё будет хорошо» и продолжили дальше свою нелепую войну, пятная его кровью, забрызгивая ошметками внутренностей и засыпая порохом. Но руки его уже были испачканы в её крови, и все прочее не вызывало никаких чувств и эмоций._

_С тех пор он носит траур по возлюбленной. Не рассказывает сказок и не делится легендами. Молчит. И лишь раз в год, 14-го июля, он нарушает свой обет с той, что рядом всегда._

_Это тень юной девушки, умершей много веков назад. И он говорит с ней потому, что их сердца перестали биться в один и тот же день...  
_

**Сказка впереди...**

— Пойми, ведь это я виновата, что он попал сюда! Освободи его! — в сердцах воскликнула Оламп, досадуя на так некстати решившего проявить твердость отца. — Если этот мальчик умрет, я никогда не прощу себе!

— Он внесен в списки, дорогая, посмотри! — ответил комендант Бастилии, устало глядя на дочь. — Я ничего не могу сделать для него.

Стук в дверь прервал затянувшийся спор. Пока господин де Пюже отвлекся и пошел открывать, Оламп подхватила тяжелую связку ключей и скрылась в коридоре, ведущем в подземелье.

Повернуть направо, теперь три перекрестка прямо, а на четвертом — в южное ответвление. В свете чадящих факелов видно было плохо, и Оламп больше по памяти ориентировалась в переплетении грязных коридоров королевской тюрьмы. В конце концов, она выросла здесь, частенько сбегая от нянек и гувернанток к отцу. Смешно. Когда-то маленькая девочка мечтала о том, чтобы посадить всех «плохих людей» в Бастилию, а теперь — взрослая девушка, фрейлина королевы Франции, пытается вытащить отсюда революционера.

Шестая дверь слева привела Оламп к длинной галерее. Девушка лихорадочно заметалась, пытаясь отыскать камеру Ронана. Темнота за маленькими смотровыми окошками скрывала подчас страшные картины. Узник с переломанными ногами лежал на соломе, уставившись окровавленными глазницами прямо в лицо Оламп. Ей показалось, что несчастный криво улыбается, словно говоря: «Нет, девочка, здесь тебе не найти ничего, кроме смерти». 

Оламп отшатнулась и побежала дальше, к следующему окошку. Новая картина боли: женщина с истерзанным телом и страшными ожогами на руках. Клик. Пожилой дворянин в оборванной одежде. Клик. Мужчина в куртке Ронана, с изрезанным лицом. На миг девушке показалось, что это и есть её революционер, сердце замерло от ужаса, но тут же пришло понимание, что она ошиблась. Клик. Клик. Клик. Стук каблуков в тишине коридора, меняющиеся картинки ужаса. За спиной — неясный шум вдалеке: охрана? отец? Оламп не могла с уверенностью сказать. 

Ускорив шаг, она чуть было не пропустила нужную дверь. 

Ронан сидел на соломе, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Он выглядел усталым, больным, но не сломленным. Под грязью, кровоподтеками и синяками все ещё скрывался дерзкий мальчишка-революционер, веривший в свою правоту. Сердце Оламп застучало как сумасшедшее, когда она дрожащими руками открыла дверь камеры.

— Скорее! Выходите! – воскликнула она. Удивленный узник механически исполнил приказ.

— Я и шагу отсюда не сделаю! — опомнившись, упрямо ответил Ронан. — Я политический заключенный!

— Но сюда идут! Они убьют вас! — Оламп попыталась урезонить упрямца.

— Ну и пусть! Я погибну за свободу! — узник упрямо вздернул подбородок и отвернулся от непрошеной спасительницы. Девушка, в свою очередь, тоже надулась.

Несколько мгновений они так и стояли спина к спине, прожигая взглядами ни в чем не повинный пол Бастилии. Ронан не выдержал первым:  
— Скажите для начала, как вас зовут! Я бы хотел знать…

— Никогда!

— Тогда я никуда не пойду с вами! — отрезал Ронан. Оламп нахмурилась и, схватив его за руку, развернула к себе лицом. Пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом девушка от всей души влепила Ронану пощечину.

— Это — за ваши капризы! — и, словно испугавшись своего поступка, Оламп резко отвернулась. Ронан поймал её руку, останавливая девушку и притягивая к себе. Их лица оказались близко-близко, и что-то неясное мелькнуло в глазах обоих. Что-то невысказанное, но такое очевидное и естественное, что они замерли, пораженные этим чувством.

Гулкое эхо шагов и криков донеслось из коридора, ведущего в кабинет коменданта. Оламп вздрогнула, посмотрела на Ронана, и они побежали прочь.

***  
— Скорее, они близко! — Оламп свернула в левый коридор, сокращая дорогу до тайного выхода из королевской тюрьмы. Ронан последовал за ней, прислушиваясь к звукам погони за спиной. Несмотря на то, что дочь коменданта Бастилии явно прекрасно ориентировалась в бесконечных темных переходах, каким-то непостижимым образом преследователям удавалось держаться на хвосте у беглецов.

— Откуда они так хорошо знают... эти... коридоры?.. — задыхаясь спросил Ронан. Оламп не оглядываясь бросила:  
— Я думаю... это... граф... де Пейроль... Он... — снова поворот налево, — отлично изучил Бастилию. Если он ведет погоню, нам не... уйти... — направо, два перекрестка прямо, свернуть в арку. Проскочить через пыточную с проржавевшей дыбой в рыжих подтеках застарелой крови. Не заметив на пути чей-то старый выбеленный череп, Ронан споткнулся и выругался сквозь зубы.

— Здесь что, никогда не убирают?

— Берегите дыхание, мсье Невежа! — с усмешкой ответила Оламп, пытаясь придумать, как ещё больше сократить путь до выхода. — Мы в заброшенной части тюрьмы! Здесь мало кто бывал с позапрошлого века. — Арка между камерами. Её Оламп нашла ещё в детстве, однажды забравшись слишком далеко по переходам. Тут надо было свернуть направо, пройти через два оставленных арсенала, а там — по прямому коридору до тоннеля под землю, к заветному тайному выходу. Девушка прислушалась: кажется, граф со стражниками отстали. — Поспешим! — Она вновь схватила Ронана за руку и потащила вперед.

Однако радовалась Оламп рано: едва пройдя через первый из двух залов арсенала, беглецы услышали за стеной громкий приказ:  
— Найдите его! Я уверен, он где-то здесь. Пройти к подземному выходу можно только через эту часть тюрьмы. Мальчишке помогают. Его проводник знает Бастилию как свои пять пальцев. Интересно, кто за это ответит? — в холодном голосе командира королевской гвардии Лазара, графа де Пейроля, прозвучало насмешливое предвкушение, будто он точно знал, кто и как.

Оламп вздрогнула, понимая наконец, что подставила под удар своего отца. Она с ужасом взглянула на Ронана, который, ощутив настроение девушки, крепко сжал её ладонь и одними губами прошептал: «Мы выберемся. Обещаю».

Как назло, другого выхода из арсенала не было. А если продолжить путь, то беглецы неизбежно попадут в руки графу де Пейролю. «Этого допустить нельзя, — подумал Ронан, вздрагивая от мысли о том, как проклятый Лазар касается нежной кожи на груди Оламп своими холеными руками, оставляя синяки и царапины, отмечая её, как... — Нет. Такого не будет!» Ронан решительно огляделся вокруг: стены старого арсенала были грязными и пыльными, местами камни потемнели, храня очертания оружия, что некогда висело на ржавых крюках. Кладка выглядела крепкой, ни проломов, ни трещин. Надежды пробить её не было. Да и куда так попадешь? Только в другие камеры.

— Ронан, смотрите! — испуганно воскликнула Оламп. Обернувшись на её крик, он увидел, что часть стены медленно и бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая провал тайного хода.

— Туда, скорее! — воскликнул Ронан и потащил за собой упирающуюся девушку. 

— Стойте! Я не знаю этого хода! Кто открыл его? Там может быть ловушка! — она резко остановилась, высвободив ладонь из руки молодого революционера.

— Послушайте, у нас нет ни выбора, ни времени на споры! — ответил тот резко. — Там, — он ткнул пальцем за спину Оламп, — Лазар де Пейроль, стража и верные пытки для вас и вашего отца. А тут, — он показал на зияющий чернотой провал коридора, — возможное спасение.

— И вполне вероятные опасности! — возразила Оламп.

Ронан серьезно посмотрел на неё и спросил:  
— Ваше имя, мадемуазель?

— Оламп де Пюже, — неожиданно для себя ответила она.

— Мадемуазель де Пюже, даю вам слово борца за свободу: я защищу вас, что бы ни случилось.

Избитый, израненный, в разорванной куртке и старых коротких штанах, с гривой взъерошенных черных волос Ронан смотрелся бы жалко и комично, если бы не стальная уверенность в глазах. В двух карих омутах плескалась решимость и горел огонь веры. Оламп неожиданно почувствовала себя защищенной. По-настоящему. Ей никогда в жизни не было так спокойно, как рядом с этим мальчиком. Они выберутся. Он ведь пообещал.

— Я верю вам, мсье Ронан, — церемонно ответила она, делая реверанс. И, крепко держась друг за друга, они вместе шагнули в потайной ход.

***  
— Очень интересно, — ледяным тоном произнес граф де Пейроль, глядя сквозь докладывающего о провале стражника. — Значит, в этой комнате их следы заканчиваются? — несчастный служака обреченно кивнул. — И при этом ни в одном из коридоров не продолжаются?

— Нет, Ваша светлость, но...

— То есть мальчишка с сообщником просто испарились? Или улетели? — Лазар приподнял бровь, демонстрируя, что данная версия, мягко говоря, казалась ему неправдоподобной. — Политический заключенный бежит из камеры и скрывается в коридорах крупнейшей королевской тюрьмы. В то время как народ волнуется и ходят шепотки о революции. И вы говорите мне: «Мы не можем их найти»?! — голосом графа можно было обращать в ледник даже раскаленную лаву. — Кому-то придется за это ответить... — спокойно продолжил де Пейроль. — Идите, — он кивнул несчастному стражнику и повернулся к Рамару и его двоим приспешникам: — Передайте графу д'Артуа, что я займусь поисками этого Ронана лично.   
— Граф будет рад это слышать, — процедил Рамар. И не удержавшись, добавил: — Больше он бы обрадовался новостям о поимке мальчишки. Но, увы...

Де Пейроль невозмутимо смотрел на храбрящегося шпиона, который пытался задеть капитана королевской гвардии. Под этим взглядом тушевались и более смелые, чем «Ищейка», поэтому неудивительно, что Рамар замолчал, попытался отвести взгляд, растерялся и не нашел ничего лучше, чем выместить гнев на подчиненных:  
— Чего встали?! Живо! К графу д'Артуа!

Лазар де Пейроль задумчиво наблюдал за удаляющейся троицей, пока она не скрылась в дальнем конце коридора. А после двинулся вдоль стен, внимательно осматривая пядь за пядью каменной кладки в поисках тайного прохода, который скрыл беглецов. Он был уверен, что знал Бастилию даже лучше её неудачливого архитектора: в этой части тюрьмы не было ни одного секрета. И, тем не менее, Ронану и его сообщнику удалось уйти. Что ж. Вряд ли мальчишка сможет скрыться от него...

***  
 _— Почему ты помогла им? — заинтересовано спросил он._

_— Хотя бы для того, чтобы ты спросил меня об этом? — рассмеялась она удовлетворенно. — Знаешь, порой ты делаешься слишком молчаливым. Особенно летом._

_— Жара, — просто ответил он. — Незачем говорить. Так почему?_

_— Потому что они заслужили шанс, — просто ответила она. — И чтобы снова услышать твой голос, конечно._

_— Думаешь, они выберутся? — с сомнением спросил он._

_— Я уверена. Их ведет единственная сила, которая поможет выжить на пути сквозь Изнанку._

***  
Оламп показалось, что она куда-то летит. Вокруг была полнейшая чернота, и лишь рука Ронана, крепко сжимающая её собственную ладонь, доказывала, что девушка не одна. Что она ещё жива.

Вдруг до неё донесся чей-то крик. Он начался на грани слышимости, но постепенно нарастал, захватывал, проникая в самые дальние участки сознания. Давил на виски, разрывал на части голову. От этого жуткого звука, казалось, лопалась, обнажая мышцы и кости, кожа. Нестерпимо резало глаза.

Потом боль отступила. Но лишь для того, чтобы вернуться снова, ещё более сильной, чем раньше.

Маленькими и тонкими огненными коготками она впивалась в шею, прожигая позвонки. Поднималась выше, забираясь в глубину мозга и извивалась там противными огненными червями. «Наверное, так, — сквозь угасающее сознание подумала Оламп, — пытают грешников в аду». Огонь и боль стали невыносимыми, и на бесконечную черноту перед глазами выплеснулась алыми кляксами кровь из лопнувших сосудов.

«Вот и всё...» — отрешенно осознала Оламп.

— Оламп, Оламп! Не сдавайтесь! — донеслось до неё сквозь пелену агонии. Легкий холодок пробежал от центра лба к правому виску, ласково коснулся щеки и остановился возле губ. — Оламп, не смейте умирать! Слышите? Не смейте! Вы ведь... Вы даже ещё не извинились за пощечину! — назойливый голос не давал провалиться в небытие, спрятаться от чудовищной боли по ту сторону реальности. Оламп хотелось, чтобы он замолчал, она мысленно кричала: «Прекрати!», — но голос не слышал. Нужно было собраться, заставить рот повиноваться и прогнать наконец своего мучителя, но сил у девушки не осталось.

— Ну что с вами делать?! — в голосе прозвучали нотки отчаянья. — С избалованной, вспыльчивой фрейлиной-неженкой! С проклятой аристократкой! Вы бы, наверное, никогда и не заметили такого, как я! Да что там: у вас ведь точно есть жених, ещё и с самого рождения! Что вам я?! Простой оборванец, каких тысячи... Я недостоин вас, но... Оламп, — голос дрогнул и стал тихим-тихим. — Прошу. Не умирай.

...Губ Оламп коснулся весенний ветер, принесший с собой запах трав и солнца. Как когда-то в детстве в Сэн-Клу. Маленькая мадемуазель де Пюже сбежала от гувернанток и со смехом носилась по огромному парку возле имения дяди. Солнце тянулось к ней сквозь густую крону деревьев, а трава оплетала ноги. Было легко и спокойно, а в голове звучала колыбельная, которую пела мама: «... И в ласковой круговерти любовь будет сильнее смерти, сильнее грусти и беспокойства, защитой станет, сильнее войска...»

Мать покинула их с отцом спустя три недели. Отношения у господина и госпожи де Пюже были далеки от безупречных, поэтому мадам приняла решение удалиться в дом своей бабушки близ Гренобля, оставляя дочь в Париже. Оламп регулярно писала ей и даже иногда получала ответы. От них было ещё больнее, чем от молчания.

Поэтому Оламп де Пюже навсегда запомнила летнее солнце, траву и колыбельную — ведь они были последним счастливым воспоминанием её жизни...

Оламп судорожно вдохнула и открыла глаза: мрачное подземелье, чадящие факелы, обеспокоенное лицо Ронана в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица... 

— Что происходит? — возмущенно воскликнула девушка. Ронан тут же отпрянул и смущенно посмотрел на неё:  
— Вы были без сознания. Кажется, ударились головой, когда мы упали. Я решил проверить...

— В следующий раз, будьте добры, мсье Ронан, проверять состояние моего здоровья иными способами, — мадемуазель де Пюже с достоинством села. — Вам известно, где мы?

— Нет, — развел руками Ронан. — Кажется, все ещё в Бастилии. Где-то в старых подземельях.

— Ерунда, — отрезала Оламп, — я знаю их наизусть! Но здесь никогда не была...

— По крайней мере, выход только один, — он указал на коридор, освещенный редкими факелами. — Вы можете идти?

— Конечно! — девушка гордо фыркнула и встала, лишь чуть-чуть покачнувшись. Ронан хмыкнул, но с замечаниями лезть не стал. Медленно они пошли вперед по коридору, думая каждый о своем. Ронан — о том, как хорошо, что девушка не запомнила, что произошло после падения. А Оламп — о том, что на губах все ещё чувствуется привкус солнца, трав и чьих-то губ...

***  
— И куда дальше? — предательский перекресток, которого они оба так боялись, наконец перестал прятаться и оказался на их пути. 

Ронан замешкался с ответом: он чувствовал себя неуверенно, но приходилось делать вид, что все под контролем. От небольшой овальной площадки разбегались четыре коридора: один — широкий и светлый, по которому они пришли, остался позади; слева начинался низкий темный тоннель, в глубине которого то и дело вспыхивали странные огоньки; справа за высокой аркой виднелась галерея, похожая на те, что Оламп видела в Версальском дворце; а впереди проход перегораживала простая тюремная дверь. 

— Вам придется сделать выбор, — насмешливый голос из-за спины заставил их резко обернуться.

— Ваше Величество! — Оламп склонилась в поклоне перед королевой Марией-Антуанеттой.

— Солэн! — одновременно с ней воскликнул Ронан, удивленно глядя на сестру. — Откуда ты здесь?!

— Ронан, не говорите глупостей! Перед вами Её Величество королева Франции! Обращайтесь соответственно, — прошептала Оламп. 

— Это моя сестра, Солэн! И она ни капли не похожа на королеву! — в тон ответил Ронан.

— Я что, не способна, по-вашему, узнать Её Величество?! — возмутилась девушка. — Разуйте глаза! Это не...

Они одновременно посмотрели на ту, что стояла на грани света и тьмы в коридоре, из которого беглецы недавно вышли. 

На лице Марии-Антуанетты Оламп увидела легкую светскую улыбку.

В глазах Солэн плясал дикий огонек, по которому Ронан всегда узнавал, что сестра что-то затеяла.

Королева поправила платье и вопросительно приподняла бровь, глядя на свою фрейлину.

Лучшая парижская проститутка одернула подол юбки и вызывающе уставилась на своего брата.

Ронан сморгнул и спросил:  
— Кто ты? Призрак? Наваждение?

— Я — ваша неизбежность, — ответила незнакомка.

— Неизбежность? — переспросила Оламп. — То есть... Смерть? 

— Если таков ваш выбор, — пожала плечами Солэн, выступая из темноты. — Но всегда есть возможность изменить путь, — хрустально рассмеялась Мария-Антуанетта, подходя к Ронану и Оламп.

— Мы не хотим умирать, — ответил Ронан. — Мы лишь хотим выбраться отсюда.

— Так за чем же дело стало? — Солэн махнула рукой в сторону трех коридоров. — Вот вам целых три выхода. 

— И куда мы попадем через каждый из них? — спросила Оламп, встревожено глядя, на постоянно меняющийся женский силуэт.

— Ко мне, — спокойно ответила Мария-Антуанетта, обмахиваясь веером. — Куда бы вы ни пошли, вы все равно попадете ко мне.

— Тогда в чем разница?

Солэн расхохоталась:  
— В том, к какой именно, глупенький! 

— Ваш выбор — это ваша неизбежность, — добавила Мария-Антуанетта.

— И она приведет вас к жизни или к смерти.

— А может быть и к свободе.

— Или лишь к её иллюзии.

— Выбирайте сердцем.

— Или головой.

— В любом случае, не торопитесь.

— Но и не затягивайте.

— А то останетесь наедине с неизбежностью навсегда.

Солэн и королева сменяли друг друга так быстро, что Ронан и Оламп уже перестали улавливать, кто и что говорил, к кому обращался. На мгновение факелы вокруг погасли, а когда их слабый свет вновь залил перекресток, тень уже исчезла.

— Что это было? — испуганно прошептала Оламп.

— Неизбежность, — Ронан пожал плечами, хотя на душе скребли кошки. Он не стал говорить Оламп, что ровно перед тем, как факелы погасли, сквозь тень он увидел высокий силуэт в черном плаще. Из-под капюшона на Ронана посмотрело его собственное лицо, обезображенное кровавыми рубцами и струпьями.

— Перестаньте! — попросила девушка. — Это все совершенно не смешно. Мне страшно, и...

— Я же говорил, что защищу вас, мадемуазель де Пюже, — он несмело провел рукой по её щеке, вытирая слезинку. Оламп вздрогнула, вспоминая холод, прогонявший боль в её кошмарном бреде. Прикосновения этого мальчишки дарили уверенность и покой. Почему? Она боялась думать об этом.

— Выбирайте сердцем, сказала нам тень. 

— Или разумом, — добавила девушка.

— Что ж. Попробуем сделать выбор разума. Слева — слишком низко и темно, но с другой стороны — там видно огни, возможно, этот тоннель ведет к выходу, — принялся рассуждать Ронан. — Справа — версальская галерея. Не самый лучший вариант для революционера, но прекрасный — для юной фрейлины. И, наконец, прямо — тюремная камера. Из которой мы только-только удачно сбежали. Несмотря ни на что, я бы выбрал её. А что подсказывает ваше сердце, прекрасная леди?

— Я боюсь того пути, что слева, для себя и того, что справа, — для вас. А тюремная решетка не пугает: я привыкла с детства. К тому же, она, возможно, вернет нас в Бастилию. А там я сумею отыскать дорогу в Париж. Поэтому я бы тоже выбрала дверь впереди.

— Удивительное ощущение гармонии, когда сердце и разум не спорят, вы не находите? — стремясь скрыть волнение и страх, пошутил Ронан. Оламп благодарно улыбнулась и сжала его руку. — Идемте?

С этими словами он толкнул дверь, и та удивительно легко распахнулась.

***  
 _— Значит, неизбежность? — в его глазах не было ни грусти, ни сомнения, звучавших в голосе. Лишь бесконечная синева неба._

_— Ты считаешь, что я неправа? — легкомысленно спросила она._

_— Ты сделала выбор. Они сделали выбор. Ты выбрала свою неизбежность, они — свою._

_— А ты?_

_— А я выбрал тебя.  
_  
***  
Дверь выпустила беглецов в теплую звездную ночь. На бесконечном небе цвета индиго сияла полная луна, глядя своими грустными глазами вниз на спящий город.

— Выбрались! — воскликнула Оламп и радостно обняла Ронана. Тот смутился, но обнял в ответ. Впрочем, мадемуазель де Пюже тотчас же испугалась своего поступка и отстранилась. Но Ронан не отпускал. Посмотрев прямо в глаза девушке, он медленно наклонился и потянулся к её губам. Зрачки Оламп удивленно расширились, но она не стала противиться. Возможно, это действительно судьба, и... 

За мгновение до того, как их губы соприкоснулись, где-то далеко раздался удар колокола. Зловеще прокатился он над городом, накрывая влюбленных, вселяя в сердца тревогу. Оламп вздрогнула, посмотрела куда-то за спину Ронана и в ужасе закричала.

Он тотчас же обернулся и застыл, пораженный открывшейся картиной. Они стояли на площади Согласия перед дворцом Тюильри, от которого остались лишь обугленные развалины, залитые кровью. Повсюду валялись человеческие останки: оторванные кисти и ступни, истерзанные тела со свисающей клочьями кожей. На камне в двух шагах от потрясенных Ронана и Оламп лежало чье-то вырванное сердце: красное, с обрывками сосудов, — оно, тем не менее, ещё билось в мерном спокойном ритме, выталкивая все новые и новые порции крови.

Но больше всего было отрубленных голов. Повсюду. С каждого камня, с каждой плиты на площади смотрели остекленевшими глазами обезображенные предсмертной судорогой лица: некоторые умиротворенно, другие — испуганно, третьи — в агонии вцепившись зубами в собственные губы. 

Оламп подавила тошноту и спрятала лицо на груди у Ронана. Тот прижал к себе девушку, не в силах, впрочем, отвести взгляд от ужасной картины смерти и разрушения.

В центре площади стоял помост, на котором возвышалась гильотина. Ронан видел уже этот «гуманный» инструмент в действии, поэтому без труда узнал. Возле страшного лезвия стоял какой-то человек, лица которого отсюда было не рассмотреть.

— О, вы добрались, — сказал он насмешливо. — Выбрали свой путь. Нравится?

В голосе прозвучали знакомые интонации.

— Где мы? — крикнул Ронан.

— Незачем так кричать, — поморщился тот. — Революция слышит даже твой шепот. Чем она хуже короля? А король, чем он лучше и выше нас? И чем ты лучше любого из них? — человек указал на лежащих мертвецов, отошел от лезвия, и Ронан наконец узнал его.

— Робеспьер, вы?..

— А ты ожидал увидеть здесь высшее существо, непогрешимое и прекрасное в своем единении с миром и природой? — насмешливо спросил один из лидеров республиканцев, качая головой. — Прости, но у него сегодня выходной, — с этими словами Робеспьер спрыгнул с помоста и медленно направился в сторону Оламп и Ронана. Однако через пару шагов он остановился и поднял с камней одну из отрезанных голов. Держа за волосы, Максимилиан медленно провел по её носу пальцем свободной руки, прошептав: «Кажется, ты все же умер за меня, да...» — и щелкнул голову по лбу.

— Как нам выбраться отсюда? — Ронан твердил себе, что, кем бы ни было это существо, — оно не тот Максимилиан Робеспьер, который был ему знаком в реальной жизни. Очередная шутка этого безумного места. А значит, надо просто отрешиться и попытаться выяснить у лже-революционера, как вернуться домой.

— А куда ты хочешь попасть? — спросил Максим, продолжая разглядывать окровавленную голову с выколотыми глазами и грязными нитями мышц и сухожилий, свисающими из того места, где раньше была шея. Задумчиво сковырнув один из струпьев под подбородком, Робеспьер лизнул испачканный запекшейся кровью палец и пробормотал: «Искреннее было желание, искреннее».

— Домой, — ответил Ронан, чувствуя, как снова вздрогнула Оламп, все не решавшаяся посмотреть на того, с кем их свело это жуткое путешествие.

— У тебя есть дом, сын убитого крестьянина? — насмешливо уточнил Максим, отшвырнув надоевшую голову. Она упала к ногам Ронана, и тот узнал лицо Дантона. — Или у тебя, оставленная матерью девочка?

Оламп сжалась, но потом неожиданно нашла в себе силы прямо посмотреть в глаза Робеспьеру и сказать:  
— У нас есть дом. А у тебя, покинутое всеми порождение тьмы?

Лицо лже-Робеспьера замерло, превратившись в холодную фарфоровую маску. 

— Это хорошо, что ты так уверена, — прозвучал голос из-за спин Ронана и Оламп. Обернувшись, они увидели улыбающегося Максимилиана. Он вышел к ним из двери в подземелье. Ронан посмотрел в сторону эшафота, туда, где только что стоял другой Робеспьер, но лишь наткнулся взглядом на окровавленную фигуру, распятую на кресте. В боку у несчастного торчало копье, живот был разрезан, и требуха вот-вот готова была вывалиться на каменную площадь. У распятого было уставшее лицо короля Людовика.

— Не обращайте внимания, это издержки революции, — жизнерадостно произнес Максим, — такое случается в этом городе.

— Почему? — воскликнула Оламп, в ужасе глядя на тело своего короля. — Он ведь не заслуживал!

— Много вы понимаете в революциях, мадемуазель! Там не заслуги важны. А народное мнение... Уж поверьте опытному революционеру! Хотя нет. Не верьте. Вам же будет лучше, — он грустно вздохнул, а потом с удвоенной веселостью продолжил: — Вам давно пора идти, вас ждет ваша неизбежность! Поторопитесь! А впрочем, — добавил он. — Это же неизбежность! Она подождет! — Где-то вдалеке раздался бой колоколов. — Сейчас вы увидите ещё одно воздаяние по заслугам! — С этими словами он устремился к эшафоту. Туда как раз взошел молодой высокий мужчина в потертой куртке. 

— Демулен! — воскликнул Ронан и кинулся было на помощь другу, но ноги его отяжелели, а воздух вокруг превратился в густую патоку. Там же, возле гильотины, время будто ускорилось: Камиль быстро зашагал к страшному лезвию и опустился на колени, положив голову под его удар. Лопнула веревка, с хищным чавканьем опустился нож, и с эшафота покатилась голова Максимилиана Робеспьера, в последний момент оказавшегося на месте обреченного.

Вдалеке, на стенах Бастилии, заговорили пушки. Демулен улыбнулся Оламп и Ронану и грустно сказал, баюкая на руках голову Максима:  
— Вам туда. Вас ждет неизбежность.

— И вас. И её. И меня, — добавил _он_ , глядя вслед влюбленным. — Мы все сделали свой выбор.

***  
Ронан и Оламп бежали по улицам Парижа. Где-то вдалеке шумела толпа. То тут, то там раздавались выстрелы, крики боли. Оламп споткнулась о труп какого-то горожанина, которому выстрел разворотил грудь, заляпав стену дома остатками его легких и сердца.

— О, Боже, неужели революция все же вспыхнула?! — мадемуазель де Пюже не хотела верить в реальность происходящего.

— Не бойся, — успокоил её Ронан. — Это ведь не по-настоящему! Мы все ещё не вернулись в Париж. Это наш кошмар, Оламп. Всего лишь наш кошмар. И мы выберемся! Надо только попасть в Бастилию. Замкнуть круг, понимаешь?

Оламп кивнула и поспешила за возлюбленным. Только бы все это закончилось благополучно. Только бы они смогли быть вдвоем и в нормальном мире. Она уговаривала себя, что все будет хорошо, что все наладится, упорно не замечая внутренний голос, который настаивал, что они уже в нормальном мире. Что это — их Париж. Что вокруг — реальный осязаемый день, а не зыбкая кошмарная ночь. Судя по обрывку газеты, прилепившемуся ко лбу несчастного трупа с кровавым месивом вместо подбородка, сегодня — 14-тое июля 1789 года.

— Ронан! — им встретилась Солэн, шествующая во главе толпы вооруженных женщин.

— Солэн, что ты тут делаешь?

— Борюсь за свои права, братик, — хмыкнула она. — Мы возьмем Версаль! — и гордо прошла мимо.

Оламп и Ронан же, наконец, оказались на площади перед Бастилией. Революционеры во главе с Демуленом и Дантоном обстреливали тюрьму из ружей, вверх то и дело взмывали веревки с крючьями. Десятки убитых валялись под стенами крепости.

— Ронан! — к ним подбежал Демулен. — Мы рады, что ты выбрался раньше, чем тут разверзлось пекло! Поможешь делу Революции? — он протянул другу пистолет. 

— Это всё... реальность? — удивленно спросил Ронан, оглядываясь вокруг и понимая наконец то, что Оламп увидела уже давно, но боялась признать.

— Конечно, — чуть удивленно ответил Демулен. — А что же ещё?

Ронан посмотрел на Оламп, потом снова на Демулена и просиял:  
— Ничего, конечно же, ничего! Vive la Révolution! — закричал он, хватая пистолет и бросаясь вперед.

— Ронан! Нет, Ронан, не ходи! — в отчаянии взмолилась Оламп, но её возлюбленный сделал свой выбор. На стене тюрьмы мелькнул силуэт, напоминавший то ли Солэн, то ли Марию-Антуанетту.

Вокруг люди падали под выстрелами подоспевшей королевской гвардии. Оламп увидела графа де Пейроля: тот шел прямо к Ронану. Растерянно оглядываясь в поисках хоть какого-то оружия, девушка заметила Робеспьера, облокотившегося о стену ближайшего дома. Точнее, не совсем Робеспьера.

— Ты собираешься просто стоять и смотреть, как их убьют? — воскликнула она.

— А ты? — приподнял бровь лже-Максим. — Это твой выбор, девочка. Не мой. Моя неизбежность уже наступила, — он указал взглядом на стены Бастилии, которые начали рушиться под напором революционеров. — Толпа, девочка, толпа. Самое страшное чудовище на свете... — Он закрыл лицо руками и отвернулся.

А Оламп заворожено смотрела, как стены королевской тюрьмы медленно оседают на землю, рассыпаются огромными булыжниками, погребая под собой всех без разбора: и революционеров, и роялистов. Пыль вздымалась тучами, закрывая картину решающего сражения этого дня, но Оламп успела рассмотреть, как девушка, так похожая на любую в этом мире и так не похожая ни на кого, падает вместе со стенами и разлетается на тысячу маленьких кровавых кусочков.

— Неизбежность, — прозвучало над головой. — От неё нельзя уйти даже таким, как мы, — и страшный стон, настолько тихий, что его услышали только человеческие души, содрогнувшиеся от ужаса и боли, что таились в нем, пронесся над Парижем.

А потом настала тишина.

Которую разорвал одинокий выстрел.

И для Оламп время остановилось. Взгляд сразу же нашел в замершей сцене сражения, среди расстрелянных тел, среди расплющенных до кровавого месива трупов, среди отчаянно желающих убить друг друга за различия в классе людей, того, чью жизнь забрала эта последняя пуля.

Ронан падал на землю. Очень медленно, будто не решаясь поверить в то, что это происходит с ним. По-настоящему. От сердца по всему телу растекался холод, будто осколок льда из сказки о Снежной Королеве влетел прямо в него. Тонкие иглы пронизывали кожу, течение крови замедлялось, и лишь пульс глухо отдавался в голове.

— Ронан! — отчаянный крик Оламп прозвучал очень громко и пронзительно, и каждый на площади услышал его. — Нет, Ронан!

Девушка упала рядом на колени, схватив его за плечи и вглядываясь в стекленеющие глаза:  
— Ронан, Ронан, прошу тебя! Не сдавайся, только не оставляй меня! — от прикосновения тонких пальцев по коже от виска к щеке растекалось тепло. Оно плавило лед и прогоняло боль. — Я прошу тебя, упрямый, наглый, невежественный мальчишка! Не бросай меня одну! Ронан, — голос её дрогнул и стал тихим-тихим. — Прошу. Не умирай.

Она наклонилась и коснулась его холодных губ...

...Губ Ронана коснулось летнее солнце и морской бриз, принесший запах песка и крики чаек. В Бретани у деда было хорошо, возвращаться обратно в Сантр не хотелось. Но, к сожалению, отец снова не смог помириться с семьей, поэтому маленький Ронан со слезами в глазах смотрел на море, слушая, как его сестра Солэн разучивает с бабушкой Дорой песню: «...Взгляд застывший вдалеке, принесший сонм надежд, верни же веру мне и дай её сберечь...» Он был счастлив здесь. Как никогда в своей жизни...

Ронан судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза:  
— Оламп, — прошептал он в последний раз. — Я всегда буду беречь тебя.

***  
— Ты снова тут? — лже-Робеспьер, сидевший на одном из обломков тюрьмы, обернулся.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь тебе, — сказала Оламп.

— Ты и не должна, — усмехнулся он. — У тебя своя... неизбежность.

— Да. За этим я и пришла. 

— Зачем? — Максим удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Ты ведь можешь дать мне мою неизбежность?

— Могу, — построжел тот. — Но хочешь ли ты её? Уверена ли в правильности своего выбора?

Оламп молча смотрела ему в глаза. 

— Тебя ждет вечность. Ты готова к этому?

Молчание.

— А его — покой. Ты готова к разлуке?

Молчание.

— Лишь раз в году ты сможешь видеть его. И это не закончится никогда. Ты готова к этому?

Молчание.

А потом робкое:  
— Тебя ведь ждет то же самое. — Он вздрогнул. — Я разделю с тобой неизбежность... Париж...

Дух великого города посмотрел на хрупкую девушку, заглянул в её глаза, где плескались боль, любовь, вера и решимость, и... с чудом уцелевшего куска стены Бастилии сорвался тяжелый камень, ударив её прямо в висок.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Оламп, уходя в свою неизбежность.

***  
 _Если бы он хотел говорить, то мог бы многое рассказать о цене, которую люди платят. И о выборе, который они совершают. О том, что иногда расплачиваются другие. А ответственность ложится вообще на третьих. Но все происходящее — неизбежно. Как и то, что однажды неизбежность заканчивается и приходит покой._

_Сегодня за отважной девушкой, не побоявшейся чужой неизбежности, пришел тот, кого она любила. И увел её туда, где оба обретут покой._

_Он смотрел в небеса над головой и ждал, что когда-нибудь за ним придет его юная, порывистая идеалистка и уведет за горизонт. Но это будет ещё не скоро._

_А пока он молчит. И ждет. И надеется. И нет ему дела до людской суеты._


End file.
